The Peacemaker
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: There's always been things that Ichi kept to himself, but this one secret is going to surprise everyone.
1. Chapter 1: Secret's Out

The Peacemaker

Summary: There's always been things that Ichi kept to himself, but this one secret is going to surprise everyone.

You'll so love this, I only own my characters.

Chapter 1: Secret's Out

* * *

It was a Sunday morning in the valley of peace, the villagers were all living happily; while in the jade palace, Shifu was meditating in the hall of warriors. He was at inner peace, but he felt a little distraught. Ichi had always lived a solitary life, he always wondered if there was something he was hiding from him and the others. The thought of it distracted Shifu from his meditation, he sighed and said, "Maybe I should just ask him, I won't be at peace until I do."

Shifu walked up to the training hall to find Po, the five, and the twins training; the stood to watch Ichi try to perfect his new technique, "Come on little bro, you can do it this time."

"I hope." Ichi sighed

"Don't worry about it, stress only makes mistakes," Tigress explained. "you have to focus, and let all your stress melt away."

"Wow Tigress, when have you ever given advice?" Monkey asked "Its actually kind of funny."

"Thanks sis, here goes nothing," Ichi said, ready to fire. "Kuroi Kagi!"

Ichi unleashed black flames from his mouth, the flames targeted a group of wooden dummies and turned them to ashes; when he stopped he felt like his throat was on fire, but only a little. Fu hugged him and said,  
"You did it, not bad!"

"Yeah thanks... I need some water though." Ichi said, coughing up smoke "A little help Po?"

"Oh sure, here you go." Po answered, handing him so water

Shifu chuckled at how everyone was helping his son, he walked towards him and asked, "Ichi, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure Shifu, what would you like to know?" Ichi asked

"I wanted to know, how did you live in solitary as a boy?"

"Well like I said before, I did regular odd jobs," Ichi answered "they were hard, but I did my best and earned some good money."

"You know, you could be a little specific." Crane suggested

"I guess you're right, I did drafting, carpentry, a little masonry and some other stuff," He explained "I did those jobs after my first one."

"Then what was your first job?" Viper asked

Ichi hesitated, he answered, "I can't really answer that one."

"Why not?" They asked

"Well... I think you guys will change your opinion of me."

Ichi sighed at the thought, but Po gave him a pat on the back and said, "You know we'd never change our opinions of you, you're part of the family and that'll never change."

Ichi smiled from that, he was about to reply but a voice said, "So this is the jade palace, I guess the shorty is master Shifu?"

Everyone turned to see a rat in front of him; he wore a purple gi with black pants; his right ear had an earring on it, when he caught a glimpse of Ichi he smiled and said, "Good to see you again twitchy."

"Who's twitchy?" Crane asked

"Um... good to see you again," Ichi replied. "but what are you doing here Mac?"

"Well there's been some trouble, and it's something we can't get out of." Mac answered "Which is why the boss asked me to come here, to bring back our peacemaker."

"Wait what's going on?" Shifu asked "Ichi, who is this person, and what is he talking about?"

The tension started to rise, Ichi sighed and said, "You guys wanted to know about my first job, so I guess this would be the right time. You see when I was starting off, I worked... as part of the triad."

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed

"It looks like they need to relax before you say anymore." Mac explained

"I figured as much, how about I explain in the kitchen." Ichi agreed

Five minutes passed since then, and everyone watched as Mac started eating the food Po made; Shifu ignored him for a minute and asked, "Now Ichi, how is what you told us true?"

"When I was four, a man came and took me in," Ichi explained. "his name was Tian di, and turns out he was the leader of the white lotus group. So when he brought me in, he wanted me to do some work."

"Wait a minute, he made you kill for money?" Tigress asked

"Of course not, we maybe triad but we're still normal people," Mac answered, eating more noodles. "Oh man this is great, can I have some more?"

"Sure, eat as much as you want." Po answered

"He's right you know, they'd never make a little kid do jobs like that." Ichi assured "The only thing they made me do was make drinks, excuse my language when I say this... but I can make a damn good bloody mary."

"Twitchy here was the best when it came to drinks, from bloody mary's to martini's," Mac explained "this kid was the best, that's when he did something no one belived would happen."

"Ichi did something?" Fu asked

"You got it toots, the kid actually stopped the boss and the gang from entering a shootout." He answered "How'd you put it 'Please don't do it, there's no reason for bloodshed'! Man that cracked me up when you did that, but I swear that I almost died when you made that idea to settle the fight."

Everyone turned to Ichi for an answer, he blushed as he said,"Um... rock, paper, scissors."

"You gotta be kidding me, that was all you thought of!?" Monkey said laughing

"I was four, give me a freaking break!" Ichi exclaimed "I wasn't exactly a genious at the time, but I was surprised when Tian di accepted it. I took the job of making truths in the undergorund, I made sure that no one try to cheat and that everything was fair."

"The boss really liked how the kid was fixing the arguements between the groups, because of that they dubbed him the peacemaker." Mac said, eating "A person who brings peace without violence."

"But then after one argument I lost control of my powers again, once people saw what I could do they thought of me as a weapon," Ichi explained "but not Tian di, he didn't want that for me. 'This kid isn't some weapon for killing, he's a peacemaker'. I really admired him, he was someone I could count on. But if I lost control again I could never forgive myself, so when I was five I told him I was leaving."

* * *

(Flashback)

"So kid, your really gonna leave?" Tian di asked

"Yes, I think people are gonna come after me since they know about my power." Ichi explained "I could never forgive myself if the white lotus group got hurt because of me, you guys have been family to me and I want you guys to be happy."

"You really are a peacemaker, always trying to help... even though you have such a bad time yourself." Tian said, smiling "Don't forget about us alright, the white lotus will always be there to help you out."

"Thank you."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, that's why I left." Ichi explained "I could always feel someone watching me, after a while people started to stop following me. I hope you guys could forgive me for not telling you this, I never wanted to remember it."

"Are you kidding, that story was just beautiful!" Po said, teary eyed

"Yeah nii-san, no one would hate you for doing something like that." Fu agreed "You brought peace to others, even though you had to suffer through it all."

"Wow kid, you sure got a great family." Mac said, smiling "I guess you've been living a good life, eh twitchy?"

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"Now that I think about it, why does he keep calling you that?" Shifu asked

Ichi sighed from the question, the thought of it made him annoyed as she said, "Fine, when I was younger my ears twitched alot... hence the name twitchy. I never liked that name, but it looks like it stuck with me till the end."

"What do you say, can you help us?" Mac asked

"With what exactly?"

"Lot's of trouble came a while ago, and it's not something rock, paper, scissors can fix," Mac explained. "we all heard about how you fought monsters, well... this is something that only you can do."

'Something that only you can do'. The thought kept ringing in Ichi's head like a bell, he didn't think that his only reason would be for fighting monsters; that's all he thought about, was killing monsters going to be his only reason for living? "Don't tell him that!"

He left his thoughts as heard Shifu's voice say, "Ichi's not some weapon to kill monsters, he's just a boy who wants to live a happy life. Which is why I'll be there for him, to give him the life he wants."

"Thank you Shifu, but I'm going to do this." Ichi replied

"Are you sure?"

"Like you said I'm not a weapon to kill monsters, but I _am_ a person who brings peace." Ichi answered, smiling "I'm the peacemaker after all."

"You're right little bro, and I'll be with you all the way." Po said, smiling

"Me too!" Fu agreed

"So will we." The five agreed

"Shifu, will you help?" Ichi asked

"Of course, as your father I have to make sure you don't get into trouble." Shifu said, smiling

"Thanks, you guys go downstairs I need to change into something."

While the others went down to the valley, Ichi went to change into a new outfit; when he came down, everyone was surprised to see him. He wore grey pants and a black sleeveless shirt, a camoflague belt, a black cowboy hat and a set of black goggles with red X's marked on the lenses. On the sides of his waist was his two evokers, and behind it was his sword Kageichi. With a smirk he said, "Let's get going, I wanted to see Tian di for a while anyway."

* * *

To be continued

God this is long, I hope you like this fic. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Situation

The Peacemaker

Chapter 2: The Situation

I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the triad because I don't know anything about the chinese mafia except from some rush hour movies. As for some info on the story, this shows what Ichi did before he went to the orphanage.

* * *

It was two days since they traveled off to see the white lotus group, some of the towns made Ichi reminisce about the past; when they reached the location he knew where they were, Mac said, "Welcome to the gates of hell, headquarters to the white lotus group."

The town was filled with buildings that seemed torn and broken, the people were hesitant and thought of each other as enemies; while thinking about how far they went, Ichi said, "Wow, this place is actually close to it."

"Close to what?" Fu asked

"I'll tell you later, so is HQ still in the same place?"

"Yep, just follow me folks." Mac answered

Everyone followed Mac as he walked into a club, after they made it through the crowd they walked downstairs and found a door; Ichi actually remembered it well, Mac realized it and said, "Want to go in, the password's still the same."

"Really, ok then." Ichi replied, knocking the door

"What's the password?"

"New england clam chowder." He answered

"Is that the red or the white?"

"I always forget that one... the white?"

(A/N: I'm a total Jim Carry fan, gotta love Ace Ventura 'alrighty then'!)

When the door slowly opened Ichi mouthed a silent 'yes', but as he walked through he felt a sharp blade pressing at his throat; it was a sword held by a large mountain lion with brown fur wearing a black suit, the person made Ichi smile as he said, "Yo uncle Don, good to see your still in good health."

"Who are you to call me that?" Don asked, tightening his grip

"Can't you tell, he's are old peacemaker."

Don turned to the table behind him and saw a black cat sitting at the end (Not a tiger, lion, or anything... just a regular cat.); he wore the same black suit but he had a white lotus flower in the suits pocket, he looked at Ichi and smiled as he said, "Look at you kid, you sure have changed."

"On the outside yes, but I'm still the same little kid from before." Ichi said, smiling "Good to see you again, Tian.

"Nice outfit, lose a bet?" Tian joked

"I could say the same for you."

"You forget him already Don, it's our old friend twitchy." Mac introduced

After giving him a good glance, Don hugged Ichi and gave him a kiss on both sides of his cheek; with a smile he said, "Welcome back comrade, it's good to see you again."

"Thanks, but you know I hate when you do that." Ichi groaned

"Whoa, is this guy...?!"

"No Fu, he's half russian so he's expressing his heritage." Ichi explained "This is uncle Don, he's a weapon expert in the white lotus. I think he's the one who got me into weapons actually, and over there is Tian di the leader of the white lotus group."

Shifu took a deep breath and said, "On behalf of all of us, I'd like to say that it's an honor to meet you."

"I think I'm the one who should say that, the great master Shifu, the furious five, and the dragon warrior," Tian said, surprised. "wow twitchy, you sure got an amazing family."

"I know but can you stop calling me that, my names Kageichi but everyone calls me Ichi for short." Ichi introduced

"Whatever you say, so Ichi how've you been?"

"Well I was doing odd jobs till I was eleven, and then I was put in an orphanage," Ichi answered. "then when I was fourteen Shifu adopted me, that's when my life started."

"I'm happy for ya, so I guess you came to accept my plea for help?" Tian asked

"Well duh, I owe you for taking care of me anyway." Ichi said, smiling "So what's going on, did something happen?"

"Actually yes, it happened over a week ago," Don answered "you remember the black dragons right? For those who don't know they're another group from the triad, but they're more into killing than trading goods. It's actually gotten worse, they almost act like monsters and they're even killing people who aren't in the business."

"You gotta be kidding me, those S&M freaks are going berserk!?" Ichi exclaimed

"S&M?" Everyone asked

"We'll explain, ready Fu?"

"Ready!"

"Time for the Kagi explaination!" The twins exclaimed

"The hell, what is this?" Mac asked, confused

"This is the part of the chapter when we break the fourth wall and teach the readers about something, for this we'll talk about S&M." Ichi answered

"I'll start, S&M means 'sadism and masochism' or sadomasochism." Fu explained, wrtting on a blackboard "Sadists are people who enjoy giving pain to people, either physically, mentally, spiritually, or verbally. Whatever turns them on, they'll do it for sure."

"Where'd the blackboard come from?" Crane asked

"Breaking the fourth wall here, please be quiet and watch," Ichi explained "now then, masochism is the exact opposite of sadism so instead of liking to give pain they like to feel it. They totally get off from it and will do anything to feel it, cutting themselves, getting whipped, bondage gear, they pratically love it."

"Hope you enjoyed our presentation, we thank all of you readers for listening." The twins said, smiling

(A/N: I thought this would be funny, and at least you learn something from it.)

"I didn't think you guys were teaching kids stuff like that."Tian said, surpirsed

"They learned that by themselves." Shifu muttered

"Well anyway, something about the black dragons acting like that leads to their leader Jong."

"I never liked him anyway, so we go after him right?" Ichi asked

"Yes, but then there's the situation with his new right hand man." Don answered "He's a dog like you only one year older, his weapon of choice is the naginata and he's taken care of anyone who got in Jong's way. People say that if you ever meet him you become frozen by his cold stare."

The twins actually sighed from hearing that, this would be the second time they would have to fight someone their own age; but they knew they had to do it, Shifu asked "So where do we find them?"

"I got one of my men to find their location, last time I heard they were in the outskirts of town." Tian asked "All we need is a place that's near their location."

"I know just the place, it's actually near the town." Ichi said, smiling "Why don't we go there?"

"Where would 'there' be?" Tigress asked

"Oh, we're going home."

"Home?" Everyone asked

* * *

To be continued

Cliffhanger, I thought it'd be good along with the fourth wall breaking. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire and Ice

The Peacemaker

Chapter 3: Fire and Ice

I only own my characters, as for Jubei he belongs to blaze blue but he's Ichi's godfather.

* * *

"This is what you meant by 'going home', I should've known." Shifu chuckled

Everyone was surprised at where Ichi had brought them, it was a small house that looked made by hand; on the front of it had the symbol of fire on it, Po was surpised and asked, "So, this is your old house? I thought it got burned?"

"It did, but Jubei fixed it up and made it his own house." Ichi answered "He's been living here since we fought Hong, I bet he's inside about now."

"You're right."

Everyone looked to see a dog and a fox coming from the side of the house, the twins gave them a hug and said, "Shiisaa, Xiaomu! What are you guys doing here?"

"Dad came to visit Jubei, and we went with him," Shiisaa answered. "so who are the three guys behind you?"

"They're old friends of mine, I'll explain later." Ichi said, smiling "Everyone stay here, I'll go talk to him."

"Is there a reason why you want us to stay?" Mac asked

"Yes, I've been here to visit more than once," Ichi answered. "and let's just say that it's kind of embarrasing, so just wait until I give the ok."

Everyone except Fu and her cousins didn't know what they were talking about, and they didn't want to explain it to them; meanwhile, he found a cat and a dog in his fathers training room. It was his uncle Lao and his godfather Jubei, when he snuck behind them he could see the magazine Jubei was holding. It was a swimsuit magazine, Jubei smiled and said, "What do you think Lao, she hot enough for ya?"

"Not funny Jubei, I'm not gonna find another person to marry," Lao protested, but he couldn't help but look. "but I have to admit that she looks cute."

"Oh yeah, check out the rack on this one." Jubei said, smiling "Using the teleportation ars to get things from other worlds really help sometimes."

"Eh, my mom's are bigger." Ichi whispered

"I'd love to see them... whoa, kid when'd you get here?" Jubei asked

"Just now, and you should stop doing this or I'll tell," Ichi answered, with small black wings on his back. "if Shifu knew about this uncle Lao, he'd totally kill you."

"I-It's not what you think!?" Lao exclaimed

"I wont tell, anyway I need to use the house for something important." Ichi assured "I'll explain everything once everyone comes in."

It only took an hour to explain everything to them, as for the four of them only Jubei was unfazed by Ichi's story; his cousins and uncle couldn't believe it, Shiisaa asked, "So, these guys are a group from the triad?"

"Yeah but they're cool, anyway do you mind if we use this place as a temporary HQ?" Ichi asked

"I don't know kid, something like this seems a little too big for me to handle," Jubei answered "I think you should find another place."

"Please Jubei, we need your help." The twins said, with puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me, try something else."

"Ok then, if you don't I'll evict you from here," Ichi suggested "after all this is still my house, which reminds me that you owe me rent."

"Rent, since when?"

"Since just now, sucker!" Ichi exclaimed

"Oh fine, I guess I can help out." Jubei agreed, but thought 'Damn, this kid is just like his father. Sly and devious.'

"So Tian di, where's the location again?" Shifu asked

"It's not that far now, they're at the devil's mountain." Tian answered "You remember it, don't you kid?"

"Oh yeah, isn't it the mountain that looks like a giant monster?" Ichi asked "I remember some stories about it too, they were about real demons coming from the mountain to either possess or devour their victim. Hey maybe I could use those stories next time. I almost forgot to introduce you guys, this is my godfather Jubei a friend of my dad's."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Over there is our uncle Jubei and his son Shiisaa, who's also our cousin." Fu continued

"This is Xiaomu, our other cousin." Her brother finished

"It's nice to meet you all." They greeted

"Yep, our very, very, **very** old cousin." Ichi chuckled, but after getting punched to the head he laughed and said. "Alright I'll admit that I deserved that, but it's still true."

"Shut up you little brat!" Xiaomu exclaimed

"Little brat huh, that definetly proves that you're an old lady." He retorted, smiling

"Why you...!?"

Shifu whacked the both of them with his flute and said, "That's enough you two, bickering like that proves that you're a kid."

"To say bickering, that shows that he's the oldest person here." Xiaomu whispered

"Totally." The three kids agreed

"Can we get going?" Everyone asked

"Ok, since the fun time is over."

Once they got ready they finally reached the devil's mountain, it formation was the shape of a monsterous beast with sharp claws and snarling fangs; they hid on a cliff beside it and found a wolf hiding as well, it had brown fur and was wearing a black trench coat with a kunai knife on the side of his waist. Ichi smiled and said, "Uncle Juu, it's good to see you again!"

"No way, it's good to see you twitchy." He replied, smiling

"Who's...?"

"I'm not explaining it, so you were the one watching the black dragons?" Ichi asked

"Yes, over there is the leader Jong."

He pointed to the large crocodile in front of the large group of animals, Ichi could feel something coming from them; it was a demonic power that was influencing his men, Shifu said, "Alright first we'll take out his men, then Ichi you launch the finishing blow."

"Right." He agreed

"But master, what about Jong's bodygaurd?" Viper asked

"He left before you guys came, he said something about feeling a strange presence." Juu answered "It'll take a while for him to come back."

"Leaving us enough time to take him." Tigress said, cracking her knuckles

"So when do we start?" Don asked, clutching his sword

"Right... now!" Shifu exclaimed

The ten of them jumped into the air and launched a sneak attack on Jong's men, while Ichi and the rest of them waited for the right moment; Shifu attacked one of Jong's men at the head and threw him at another one sending him to Tigress so she could take them both down with one strike, Viper and Monkey fought two other men and attacked with a combo of a kick and a tail whip. Don and Juu were also putting up a good fight, they use the back of their blades to attack the men without killing them, and Po dodged the last man's attack and while he was tired he gave him a strong kick to the face. Shifu knew it was the right time and exclaimed, "Ichi, now!"

"You're done!" Ichi shouted

Ichi jumped into the air and swung his katana at Jong, but then a white flash appeared and blocked it; Ichi realized that it was a snow white dog holding a white naginata, he wore the same black trench coat as Jong with grey pants, and had eyes as blue as the azure sky. To Ichi's surpise, the dog's eyes were demonic like his right eye. As he puched him back, Ichi said, "Your Jong's bodygaurd right, mind if I ask your name?"

"It wouldn't matter, you'll die soon enough." He answered, in a stance "Feel the frozen abyss of hell!"

"Sorry, but everyone knows that hell is on fire!" Ichi retorted

The two clashed again and showed amazing skill in their weapons, Ichi went from a gaurd to a counter after one clash; but the bodygaurd anticipated that and blocked with the back end of his naginata, it was almost as if Ichi was fighting two weapons at once. He actually felt like he was having fun, while enveloping flames onto Kageichi Ichi exclaimed, "Now burn!"

With one clash the flames started to engulf Jong's bodygaurd, but Ichi felt like it wasn't over, 'I could still feel the naginata on Kageichi, is he still clashing with... what the!?'

To everyones surprise, a giant block of ice engulfed Ichi and froze him; they all exclaimed, "He has powers too!?"

* * *

To be continued

A clash between opposing elements, you could've seen it coming from the title and you'll learn more about the bodygaurd in later chapters. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The Arranger of Ice

The Peacemaker

Chapter 4: Sensation to Fight

* * *

Everyone was shocked at the battle between the two dogs, each was engulfed in a different power; but then the flames that engulfed the bodygard started to be encased in ice, and a part of it shattered as the dog appeared out of it. Po was still shocked and said, "That guy has powers too, why does it feel like every kid we meet has powers?"

"Cause we're the next generation," Shiisaa said, smiling. "but that's not the point, Ichi's in trouble."

"Don't worry, he should be coming out in a few minutes." Shifu assured

Everyone watched as the ice started to melt from a black flame coming inside, it was Ichi blowing the flames like a dragon; he shook the water from his fur as he started to cough up smoke, the bodygaurd smiled and said, "I see that you got some skills."

"So do you, I like your naginata," Ichi replied "what do you call it?"

"Aisu Yajyuu, and your sword?" He asked

"Kageichi Muramasa."

"Where'd you get that, I heard it was gone?"

"It was given to me from my father, but he's gone now," Ichi answered, and after looking closer at the dog he asked, "hey you look alot different than other dogs, are you a new breed or something?"

Ichi was right, the dog did look different from others; he had bigger fur and and even had a long big tail, his ears were curved as well. The bodygaurd answered, "Well since you look like a wothy opponent I'll answer your question, I'm actually a tanuki."

"He's a raccoon dog?" Fu asked

"I heard of them but I never met one before, and I never knew there was one with snow white fur." Xiaomu explained "They usually have brown fur, and have big bellies. There also said to have, um... nevermind."

"I guess he wasn't into big bellies, he's as thin as Ichi." Jubei said, but while looking at the naginata he thought 'That weapon, it looks familiar to me. What was it called 'Aisu Yajyuu', the ice beast... now I know I heard of it before.'

"We should help Ichi." Don suggested

"No, stay back!" Ichi exclaimed "I want to handle this alone, besides... this is fun to me. It's like a sensation is enveloping my body, and its telling me to fight even more!"

"I can feel it too, let's fight till the other dies!" The bodygaurd agreed

The two charged again and unleashed a flurry of attacks, Ichi's sword skills countered every attack the tanuki with the naginata had; but that wasn't the most surprising thing that everyone saw, it was how they fought with their weapons inveloping in their powers. Ichi's sword was enveloped in black flames while the bodygaurd's blade was enveloped in ice, the blows they made against each other just made them more thrilled in the next attack. Po looked worried and said, "I really think we should help."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jubei replied. "when it's a battle between demons, you never want to get in the middle of it."

"What do you mean?" Tian asked

"Ichi is a half demon because of his father side of the family, that and the fact that he's the descendant of the black beast," Jubei explained "then there's the tanuki who's also a demon, and there's also the fact that they have opposing powers. Fire can be frozen by ice, but ice can be melted by fire."

"Jubei's right, and look at their eyes," Shifu continued. "Their eyes are that of warriors in a deadlocked battle."

"He's right, Ichi's blood red eyes are filled with flames," Don pointed out. "as for the tanuki eyes, they're more azure like the sky, but they look as cold as ice."

"It's a battle both physically and mentally, twitchy sure has gotten strong." Juu said, surprised

"Eat this!" The boys exclaimed

As their weapons clashed, a large explosion engulfed them and threw their weapons in the air; when they looked at each other the tanuki brought out his own handgun, but Ichi grabbed one of his evokers and hit his gun to the other direction before he shot a bullet. He then took out another gun only for it to get shot in the other direction from getting hit by Ichi's other director, the two of them started going into a gunfight. They were so close to each other that they fought like it was a hand to hand fight, but after they pointed their guns at each other and shot they also flew into the air. The two then started to fight at full force, Ichi was amazed to see how well the tanuki's kung fu was. They punched each other in the face with their powers enveloped in their hands and pushed each other back, half of Ichi's face was frozen in ice but was starting to melt off while the tanuki face was burned. They went into a standstill, and after they both catched their falling weapons the tanuki said, "You're good, the power you have is amazing."

"The same with you, it felt like I was having the greatest battle ever." Ichi complemented "Do you mind telling your name?"

"Ren Aisu, and you?" Ren asked

"Kageichi Kagi, but people call me Ichi for short." Ichi answered

"Ichi huh... we'll fight each other again soon."

With that he went towards Jong and summoned a large wall of ice in front of them, when it shattered they were gone; Ichi then fell unconcious, the battle between Ren really took alot out of him. When he woke up he was back at his old house, he saw everyone thinking about what to do next. But Tian di was arguing to Juu saying, "Why didn't you tell us that the bodygaurd had powers?"

"Sorry boss, I realized it two days ago but forgot to give you the information in my letter." Juu apologized

"That letter was from today, what the hell were you doing!?" Tian exclaimed

"Well I was writing the letter, but then I saw this beautiful flower and just had to admire it." Juu answered

"Is that guy for real?" Mantis asked

"Uncle Juu was always a scatterbrain, sometimes when I was with him he'd go to places that I was underage in without even remembering how old I was." Ichi explained, getting up "How long have I been out?"

"At least ten minutes, luckily Fu was able to heal your wounds." Crane answered

"Oh yeah, that song you played on the harp was beautiful Fu." Ichi complemented

"Thanks, but what do we do now," Fu asked. "Jong escaped along with his bodygaurd."

"Ren's a tough fighter, hard to believe his name is lotus flower," Ichi explained. "or maybe its supposed to mean arranger, 'the arranger of ice' that has a nice title to it."

"Is it right to admire the enemy?" Mac asked

"I don't think he's the enemy at all, I actually think he has no choice." Ichi answered

"What do you mean little bro?" Po asked, confused

"When we clashed I felt like I knew what he felt, it was like he was talking to me," He explained, "'I don't want to do this anymore, I never killed anyone before but this sensation I'm getting from you makes me want to. This feels like I'm fighting someone similar to me. Not because were both demons, but because we have the same feeling of being alone. But you have people who care about you while I don't, what does it feel like... to feel the love of others?'. I feel awful because I was never able to tell him how it feels. The next time we meet, I'll make sure to tell him."

"You know Ichi, you actually are similar to that kid," Mac pointed out. "I mean thinking about when you were younger, the way you ate you could probably be part tanuki."

"Hey Shifu, mind if I borrow your flute?" Ichi asked, and after whacking Mac's head he said, "Mac the rat, you're a brat."

"Alright, let's get some rest and come up with something tomorrow." Lao suggested

"Right." Everyone agreed

* * *

To be continued

How was that fight scene, if it's not good I'll do better next time. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Letters and Secrets

The Peacemaker

Chapter 5: Letters and Secrets

A short touching moment, and it shows some secrets about Ichi's father side of the family. I only own my characters.

* * *

It was the dead of night, everyone fell asleep so they could figure out what to do next; but Ichi was still awake, he walked outside to get some fresh air, the breeze felt nice blowing through his fur and the full moon was just beautiful. "Isn't it a beautiful night?"

Ichi turned to see Shifu, Fu and Jubei behind him, he was surpised and asked "What are you guys doing awake?"

"We should ask the same thing kid." Jubei replied

"I can't sleep, so I'm getting some air."

"There's something troubling you isn't it," Shifu asked. "I can see it in your eyes, you're thinking about the tanuki aren't you?"

"Yeah, for some reason I feel connected to him." He answered

"Me too, and that power he used seemed familiar to me too." Fu agreed

"I think because it's part of the Kagi families secrets." Jubei thought

"The Kagi family secrets?" The twins asked

"That's right, I actually wanted to give you this," Jubei explained, handing Ichi a letter "it's a letter from your father, turns out he knew what would happen and made this for when you were older."

The twins looked confused at first, but Ichi opened the letter and started to read, "To my son, I want to say that your mother and I are sorry for leaving you. A long time ago I had a vision of the future, I knew that you would lose control of your awakened powers but I knew that there would be no way to change it. I can hardly imagine the hardships you went through by yourself, thinking that you would be alone for years makes me regret not being able to do something. That's why I made this letter for you, to show that if I had the power to destroy fate I would use it in a heartbeat, just to see your smiling face again. When you finally learn how to control your powers you'll finally be able to learn how to use the Kagi's secret powers. Keep the fire in your heart alive, never lose faith in yourself, and most of all... stay the kindhearted person you are now. Sincerely, Reishin Kagi."

Ichi felt like crying, he wanted to stay strong but Shifu placed a hand on his shoulder to tell him it was alright; the tears started to fall on the letter, and as he whipped his eyes Ichi asked, "Jubei, what exactly are these 'secret powers'?"

"Well in legend, the first Kagi who's also your oldest ancestor was the first to make two special techniques," Jubei answered. "they were so powerful that they were considered unbelieveable."

"Cool, so did other members learn about them?"

"Yes, but they were to much of wimps to try it," He explained. "but I think that your dad believed in your power, he knows that you can master them."

The thought of that made Ichi smile, but Fu felt a little discouraged about it; before she went inside, Ichi asked, "What's wrong Fu?"

"I-I shouldn't be here, after all your the only one who should learn those techniques," Fu sighed. "after all I'm not a real Kagi, I was created remember?"

"Kid as far as I can tell, that's a bunch of crap," Jubei answered. "you got more of the Kagi blood in you than Ichi, and the two of you have a bond that could never be broken. You're a true Kagi through and through, and you are definetly Ichi's twin sister."

"Wow, thanks Jubei." Fu said, smiling

"You're welcome, now sit down and listen," Jubei replied. "You both know that the Kagi have the power of fire, but it was said that they could also summon a flame so strong that it could destroy any demon possessing an innocent without harming them. Because of that it was called the flame of purification."

"Purification, a flame that can purify from within?" Ichi asked

"Yep and that's not all, remember the power that tanuki Ren used?"

"Yeah, why?" The twins asked

And from the smirk Jubei gave them, the twins were shocked and exclaimed, "No way, are you saying we can use ice powers!?"

"I didn't, but yes you can," Jubei answered. "the second technique was having the power of the ice element, it was made as a back up in case some Kagi's weren't able to learn how to use their fire powers. The only person who wasn't able to learn it was your fathers sister, she could've taught the both of you but she along with her husband and child got killed. So the two of you are gonna have to learn them on your own."

"Oh thanks, the least you could do is help!" Ichi retorted

"Not my problem, I helped last time anyway."

"I-I... forget it, I'm tired anyway." Ichi yawned

"Me too, I need some shut eye." Fu agreed

"Then let's go to bed, we'll start training tomorrow," Shifu suggested. "if you want to learn those techniques then wake up straight in the morning."

"Right, we'll be there!"

* * *

To be continued

More on the Kagi history, did you see it coming? Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Can't figure it out

The Peacemaker

Chapter 6: Can't figure it out

I need to make this story a little longer, which is why I'm making some thiller chapters. I don't own the movie or the triads, only my OC's But if I did own the triad I'd be living like a rock star.

* * *

"Now focus, concentrate on your flames." Shifu ordered

It was Monday, everyone was still thinking of where to find Jong; while Shifu tried to train the twins to master the secret of the Kagi's, they focused their powers to try and summon the flame of purification. But it didn't look like there was any progress, it had already turn noon and Ichi said, "It doesn't look like it's working, maybe there's something we're missing."

"I can't figure it out, the flames our the same," Fu sighed, "Hey Jubei, is there some way to see if we're doing it right?"

"It's not gonna be easy, only the first Kagi was able to do it," Jubei answered. "but if the two of you actually learn how to do it, your flames should glow as bright as the sun itself."

"Whoa, really?" Fu asked

"Actually... that's just a guess, I never really saw it so I don't really know."

"Oh thanks, some help you are!" Kage exclaimed

"Calm down kid, you don't have to change personalities on me." Jubei assured

"Screw you, I should burn you to hell!"

But Shifu whacked him on the head and said, "No cursing, that goes for you too Kage."

"Sorry, but it doesn't look like we can summon the flame of purification." Kage explained

"I have to agree with you, let's try the other technique." Shifu agreed

"You mean the ice powers, but how?" Fu asked, "We don't know anyone who could use it, and the only one we do know is Ren."

"Did you forget Fu, there is one other person who uses ice powers." Kage answered

"Who?"

"Me?"

Po looked confused when the twins asked him to help, he asked, "How am I supposed to help?"

"You have the sword yukianesa, it gives you the power to manipulate ice," Kage explained. "so you're the only person we can go to, so we can learn how to use our ice powers."

"I totally forgot about that, so can you Po?" Fu asked

"I don't know, this seems a little difficult," Po answered. "I mean I taught students a couple of times, but this is a little hard for me."

(A/N: How was that, I put a little of info from secret of the furious five in there.)

"Look Po, we need your help," Kage pleaded "there's something that I have to tell Ren, getting stronger is the only way I can tell him."

"I wanna get stronger too, I want to prove that even though I was created... I'm still a real person, and that I'm a real Kagi." Fu exclaimed

"You guys are so determined, ok then I'll give it my all too!" Po said, smiling "Now let's see, when I use frostbite I always chill out. I try to keep a cool head when I use it, and I believe that I can learn it."

"You know... it's hard to believe that you're the alternate version of Jin." Kage said, after switching with Ichi he said, "Kage's right, back in kagutsuchi Jin was an insane psychopath. I mean I could tell that he had a cool and mellow head, but when using the sword he went into a malice so strong that he went insane and would start killing anything in his way."

"I agree, so that means deep down..."

"Po has a psychotic urge to kill." The twins said

"What, no way!"

"We're only kidding, we know that your a kind person inside and out." Ichi said, smiling

"Yeah, now let's try out what Po said." Fu agreed

The twins then concentrated, they steadied their minds and kept a cool mind; for a while they felt nothing, but then they started to feel the air becoming as cold as ice. They were starting to feel it, the new power beginning to envelope them. It was like a cold chill, but it was almost comforting to them, "Hey you two, it's time to eat!"

The voice was Mac shouting from the house, the noise made them lose concentration; they both exclaimed, "What the hell, we almost had it!"

"Whatever, now get in!" Mac exclaimed

Everyone looked a little confused, mostly because Po wasn't the one cooking; but when Juu came in he said, "Alright everyone, time to taste Juu's special curry!"

"Special curry?" Everyone asked

"Juu was the cook in the white lotus group." Ichi answered

"But he sucked at it, most of our men died from his food," Mac explained. "but for some reason, Ichi was the only person he liked it. Make sense, he was never normal to begin with."

"Hey, I just like his food that's all!" Ichi exclaimed "Now to taste it."

Everyone stared as Ichi started to eat the curry, he looked alright but after a few minutes they saw an explosion in his eyes; Po looked worried and asked, "Ichi, are you ok?"

There was no response at first, but after one moment his ears started to twitch; they twitched even faster as he started to turn red, with fire in his mouth he explained, **"It's Hot!"**

"Well what do you know, twitchy lives!" Tian said, laughing

Everyone just laughed as Ichi ran around the house, blowing fire through his mouth; when he fell to the ground, he jumped up and said, "That was awesome, I'll have some more please!"

* * *

To be continued

Funny huh, Ichi has a strong stomach. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Newest Information

The Peacemaker

Chapter 7: Newest Information

* * *

It had already been two days since they first met Jong, and after yesterday Juu went back to find information; in the meantime, the twins were focusing on using the powers of the Kagi. But no progress was made, it almost seemed pointless to try, "Hey Ichi, do you think we can do this?"

"Of course you can, you guys can do it if you believe!"

Fu looked to see the small teddy bear on Ichi's head, it was Ichi's bear Teddie; he would sometimes use the shadow puppet technique to make him come alive, Fu then asked, "You really think so, how about you Ichi?"

"Well, no one has ever done it before," Ichi explained. "but think about it, if we can we'd be the greatest Kagi's ever! To be able to summon the flames and ice, it would be so cool."

"Ichi's right, it'd be beary cool!" Teddy agreed, "You guys could make your own ice cream."

"Oh yeah, we could even make our own snow." She said, smiling

"Totally, we so gotta do this!" Ichi exclaimed

"Yeah!" They agreed

"It seems the two of you are more determined than ever,"Shifu said, walking towards them. "should I ask why you brought the bear with you Ichi?"

"Comic relief, plus he makes me feel better." Ichi answered

"Beary nice to see you again, Shifu." Teddie greeted

"It's beary nice to see you too." Shifu replied

The twins started to laugh at Shifu's pun, it felt nice to have some fun once in a while without worrying; but Ichi then felt something strange, a cold chill went down his spine, 'Is this the right thing to do, forgive me emperor.'

"Emperor?"

"What's wrong Ichi?" Fu asked

"I heard a voice in my head, it sounded like Ren," He answered "he was talking about emperor Huang di, I wonder what it means?"

"Perhaps it was a vision of what's to come." Shifu suggested

"Hey guys, Juu came back!" Mantis called

"I guess he found some information, let's check it out." Ichi said

When they came inside they sound Juu different, he was completely serious; Ichi had saw the look before, he knew that something bad was happening. Tian di asked, "So what happened?"

"This is big, more than anything we've ever seen," Juu answered "Jong went after the emperor, he's trying to take over the throne!"

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed

"He went after Huang di?" Tigress asked

"Yes, he's planning to rule over China with his power," Juu explained "using the power he got from demons, he might be able to."

"What about Ren?" Ichi asked

"He was with him, though he was a bit discouraged." He answered

"That was my vision, we have to stop Jong!"

"How, he seems strong already." Crane explained

"Living is not breathing but doing, Crane," Ichi stated. "If we want to live, we have to do what we can. So we have to stop Jong, no matter what happens!"

"He's right, we can never give up." Viper agreed

"Then let's get going, we have to hurry!" Tigress exclaimed

"Right!"

* * *

Everyone started racing to the imperial palace, they were ready to give there all; meanwhile, Jong sat on the throne of the emperial palace, waiting for what's coming to him. "Master Jong, can you feel it?"

"Yes, their coming to defeat me," Jong explained. "but it won't matter, they'll die by both of your hands."

"If it's all fair, I'd like to take care of them myself."

"How about you, Ren?" He asked

"I don't mind, if she goes down I'll finish them." Ren answered

"Very well, go ahead."

"Thank you."

It took five hours, but when Ichi and the others made it to the imperial palace they were shocked; parts of it was destroyed, and the soilders were all killed. But some were still alive, and after realizing who one lioness was, Shifu went to her and asked, "Mei, are you alright?"

"M-Master Shifu, you have to save them," Mei said in pain. "please, you have to save Huang di and Kuro."

"Kuro's in trouble?" Ichi asked

"Isn't she the emperor's daughter," Mac asked "does that mean Ichi has a girlfriend?"

"Mac the rat, you're a brat." Ichi retorted "Let's hurry and beat Jong."

"Right!" Everyone agreed

"Mei, stay here and rest." Shifu assured

"Right, now hurry." Mei pleaded

But as they reached the palace they were shocked to see what was inside; it was Kuro and Huang di, but they were injured and held in bondage gear. In front of them was a girl, she wore a short black pants and a shirt that showed some of her chest. She had silver hair that had parts that somewhat looked like fox ears, she looked at Ichi and said, "Why hello big boy, my name's Saya."

* * *

To be continued

I might've made another character from Namco X Capcom, like the right thing. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of the Vixens

The Peacemaker

Chapter 8: Battle of the Vixens

* * *

"Why hello big boy, my name's Saya," She introduced, "and I'm one of Jong's number one warriors."

"So you work for Jong, you helped hurt so many people." Tigress snarled

"Helped, I took them down on my own," Saya corrected. "I just love the taste of blood, in fact..."

Without even noticing, Saya attacked Ichi with a katana behind her back; his cheek started to bleed, and she quicly came to him and licked the blood from his face. "I love the blood you have, warm and has a hint of demonic power. It's delicious, I think I might like you."

"U-Uh, that's good to know," Ichi stuttered. "now can you move back?"

"Shy and delicious, I like that in a man." She smirked

"Hey, back off from my brother!" Fu exclaimed

"Oh so you're twins, I guess I don't mind going both ways."

"W-What!?" The twins exclaimed

"Ok I'm confused, what's a human doing here working for Jong?" Mac asked

"That's because she's not human."

Xiaomu attacked with her sword-staff Suiren to make Saya move away, when she did Xiaomu said, "She's actually a werefox."

"A werefox, so she's like you?" Po asked

"That's right, I'm a werefox born and raised fom Japan," Saya answered. "I just like being human, and unlike her I can make it look good."

"Say what!?" Xiaomu exclaimed

A surge of power started to envelope Xiaomu, and when it disappeared she was viewed in a human form; she still wore a black and red gi, but she had the body of a fifteen year old human and had long yellow hair. While posing, she smiled and said, "How's this, is it good enough for you?"

"Not a bit, you got it all wrong." Saya answered

"Ok, so how's this?

Fu became engulfed in azure flames, and when they disappeared she turned human too; she wore green shorts and a pink top, on her head was hat the hid her long black and white hair. In her own pose she said, "How about this?"

"Now she's got style," Saya said, smiling "you have the curves and the body just right, I admire you a little."

"You, you..."

"Um Xiaomu, I think it'd be a good idea to..."

"Ichi don't go there, once Xiaomu gets like this there's no stopping her." Shiisaa explained

"Then what do we do?" Tian asked

"What you do is stay back, I'm gonna kick her ass!" Xiaomu exclaimed, with flames in her eyes "Fu, you're helping."

"Ok then, let's go." Fu agreed

Saya just gave them a seductive smile, when she moved her hand to her back she brought out a sword holder; inside was three different katanas, she said, "You want to touch me... come on."

Xiaomu charged at her head on with her Suiren, but Saya gaurded with one of her swords; what shocked everyone about them was that the sword she was holding was enveloped in fire, Tigress asked, "Is that her power?"

"No, it's the weapon itself," Don answered "I heard about them, there was said to be three katanas with different attributes. The one she used had a fire attribute."

(A/N: Lol, I'm sounding like a video game now.)

"That's right, can you really handle it?" Saya asked

"No way, I'll take you down!" Xiaomu exclaimed

The two started clashing with each other, the power coming from their swords was emense; Saya gaurded her sword and countered with a shotgun that was on her side, but Xiaomu also countered with her handgun platinum. While watching, Ichi asked, "Um Fu, aren't you gonna get in this?"

"I don't think I should bother them." Fu answered

"Fu get your ass in here!" Xiaomu ordered

"Y-Yes mam!"

Fu grabbed her harp and launched into the battle, but when she attacked Saya countered with another sword; this time the sword had a electricity attribute, when they clashed the power destroyed everything near them. Shifu knew this was bad and said, "Tigress, Monkey, go and save the emperor and Kuro."

"Yes master!" They agreed

While the three fought, Tigress and Monkey went and saved Huang di and Kuro before they got hit in the crossfire; meanwhile, the three girls kept fighting. But after Saya blew a kiss at them, she smiled and said, "Love to death!"

The kiss engulfed them into a barrier an shocked them both, she said, "Is that all you got, come little girl. If you don't do anything, the two of you will die."

"Xiaomu, Fu!" Shiisaa exclaimed

"Stop, we have to let them do this," Ichi explained. "They both want to prove something here, Fu thinks that this fight will make her a Full fledged Kagi. While Xiaomu wants the prove that she's stronger than Saya, a battle of the vixens."

"He's right son, you have to let them fight." Lao agreed

"I won't lose... I won't give up." Xiaomu said in pain "I'm the sage fox... of the Faye Ling clan."

"I won't lose either... because I'm a Kagi!" Fu agreed

"We will never lose to you!" They exclaimed

"Siren's Shriek!"

"Suiren Ni No Kata!"

Fu played a tune on her harp so loud that it sounded like a thousand nails scratching a giant chalkboard, while Saya was distracted Xiaomu used Suiren and destroyed the barriers that held the both of them; while Saya was distracted by the noise, Fu launched her into the air with her harp and Xiaomu exclaimed,"Let's see how you like getting shocked: Senko Yojutsu Dakki no Kata!"

Xiaomu used her powers to trap Saya into her own barrier, it electrified her inside; taking the chance, Fu exclaimed "Activate code DTD!"

Fu's shirt disappeared and only showed her bra, her personality also changed to that of a cheery school girl; She enveloped her hands and exclaimed "Azure Lamia!"

Fu launched a barrage of punches at Saya, and with one final punch she launched Saya to the wall with a fire hurricane; after she went back to normal she got on an extra shirt and watched as Saya was injured, Fu looked at Xiaomu with concern and because of that she said, "Alright, go heal her."

"Thanks Xiaomu: Cadenza!" Fu said, smiling

Fu had grabbed her harp again and started to play, the melody was so strong that it had the energy to heal the three of them at once; once Saya regained conciousness she asked, "Why, why did you do that?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," Xiaomu answered "I would've left you, but Fu insisted."

"How are you feeling, Saya?" Fu asked

"I'm fine, I still don't get why you did that." Saya replied

"You see, I did it for my brother," Fu explained. "Ichi always had a soft side for people, especially for girls. He could always tell when people had a good side, so if they try he let's them be friends with him. I want to be friends to you too, what do you say Xiaomu?"

"Huh... well I guess so." Xiaomu said, smiling "I'll be friends with you."

"Thank you, I'd really appreciate it." Saya said, smiling

"Thank Ichi, in a way he's the one who spared....!?"

Before they realized it, an amry of Jong's men started to appear in front of them; they knew they had to fight, but they had to make sure not to kill them. Shifu said, "Ichi, I want you to go on ahead."

"What?"

"Didn't you want to tell Ren something?" Shifu asked "The only way you can do that is to go ahead, we can take care of them."

"I know that, but...?"

"No worries little bro, make sure you give Ren a good talking to." Po said, smiling

Ichi was happy from the encouragement, he held his sword and said, "Ok, Saya can you help them?"

"I'll do whatever you want." Saya answered "Take this."

Saya came to him and kissed Ichi, slowely going through his mouth; when she pushed away, Saya smiled and said, "That's for luck, live and you'll find another waiting for you."

"T-Thanks, I'm gonna go now." He stuttered

Ichi charged through Jong's men and knocked some of them out in a straight line, while the rest was left for the others; before they fought, Juu asked, "Does that always happen to him?"

"Ichi's the ladies man in our little family," Po said, tightening his grip on yukianesa. "he can always get a girl, wether he wants to or not."

Meanwhile, Ichi was heading towards the throne room where Jong reside; but when he made it there he found the whole room covered in ice, and in the middle of it stood Ren. He wore the same black trench coat, and held his naginata as he said, "Good to see you again, Kageichi Kagi."

"Same with you, Ren Aisu."

* * *

To be continued

Which element will win, fire or ice? Chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Clash of Elements

The Peacemaker

Chapter 9: Clash of Elements

* * *

They felt it, the air being so thick that either one could cut it; Ichi was ready in a sword stance, the same with Ren holding his naginata. The both of them were enveloped in their own powers, the powers started to clash without either of them attacking. Neither of them spoke at all, then Ren said, "Do you like what I did to this place, a good place for a battlefield don't you think?"

"It's good, really shows the epicness and how badass this battle will be," Ichi explained. "tell me Ren, why are you with Jong in the first place?"

"He saved me from being alone, I got my power from my mom," Ren answered. "she married a regular demon who didn't really have powers, but after teaching me how to control my powers she said I had the potential to learn more. She said I was born into a family of hellhounds who were skilled in fire, she was going to take me to her brothers so I could learn. But that changed when that day happened, when I was five someone came into the house and killed my parents. I was hiding in my bedroom closet when it happened, but I could remember what the killer looked like. It was a crocodile with a knife that had a golden handle, I swore revenge on him. That's when I found Jong, he told me if I worked for him he'd help me find the killer."

'He's just like me, and for some reason that makes me remember something?' Ichi thought

* * *

(Flashback)

"I didn't, but yes you can," Jubei answered. "the second technique was having the power of the ice element, it was made as a back up in case some Kagi's weren't able to learn how to use their fire powers. The only person who wasn't able to learn it was your fathers sister, she could've taught the both of you but she along with her husband and child got killed. So the two of you are gonna have to learn them on your own."

(End Flashback)

* * *

'That backstory sounds familiar to what Jubei said, could I be right?' Ichi thought

"Are you ready?" Ren asked

"Let's go!"

The two clashed with their weapons and unleashed their powers at once, it was like a malestrom engulfing the both of them; Ichi blocked and countered with his sword, but Ren dodged and return the attack. The two of them showed a power that nearly destroyed the roof above them, Ren pointed his naginata and exclaimed, "Frozen Blitz!"

Ren unleashed a barrage of quick thrusts at Ichi, some of the attacks made a hit on his side; but Ichi was able to quickly react and block, then when he stopped Ichi exclaimed, "Shadow Hornet!"

Ichi then started to attack with his own barrage of thrust attacks, but Ren was able to block everyone of them; Ichi knew that would happen, so he enveloped his sword in flames to double the damage. Ren could feel the burns on his body, when they clashed he said, "You gotta admit, this is pretty fun!"

"Yeah, I'm having a blast!" Ichi agreed, "Ren, you have to stop working for Jong!"

"Not yet, I still have to find my parents killer," Ren explained, attacking, "He needs to pay, I'm going to take his life!"

"Revenge never helps anything," Ichi said, gaurding. "all it leads to is more sadness, you have to leave."

"Like you would know, you don't know what it's like," Ren retorted. "how would you know what it feels like to lose your loved one's!"

"Because, I'm the one who killed my parents!" He exclaimed

"What!?"

After he pushed him back, Ichi said, "I lost control of my power and burned my parents to death, I went through my whole life blaming myself. I felt like my mind was eating away till I'd go insane over the years, I even thought of killing myself a few times! But that all changed after I met people, people who actually care about me, people who like me for who I am, they're the ones who give me strength. I don't care if you call me a killer, but I'll be damned if you say I don't know what it's like to be there cause guess what... I was there from the very beginning!"

Ren was stunned, he never knew that there was someone like him; the thought of it made him confused, what was he supposed to do now? But Ichi smiled and said, "Look, don't worry about things so much."

"But I don't know what to do anymore." Ren sighed

"Here's some philosophy, you can't believe in the you that believes in me, you must believe in the you that believes yourself," Ichi explained. "you can believe in other people, but you always have to believe that you can do things yourself."

"Believe in myself... thanks." Ren said, smiling

"But don't think that means you're going to win," Ichi said, forming a sword stance. "I have to do this to fight Jong, and to save all of china."

"Alrighty then, now come!" Ren exclaimed

The two charged at each other with both weapons enveloped in their powers, when they clashed they unleashed a giant explosion that destroyed the whole room; when the smoke disappeared they were found still standing, but after Ichi sheathed his sword, Ren fell to the floor unconcious. After a few minutes, Ren woke up and said, "Why did you use the back of your sword?"

"Cause I don't want to kill you, you're my friend after all." Ichi answered

"Friend, since when?" Ren asked

"Since we first met, you can tell that we have something in common," Ichi said, smiling. "I admire you, it's like I met a another part of myself. So what do you say?"

Ren was hesitant as Ichi tried to pick him up, but he smiled and said, "That philosophy, where did you get it from?"

"Oh, I got it from gurren lagann."

"Of course, there's no way that crap makes sense," Ren explained. "but I guess I can go with it, you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Ichi asked

"To fight Jong, I never liked killing people so I'd knock them out," Ren answered. "so I'll help you, but I won't kill him."

"Thanks and don't worry, I'll take care of that." Ichi said, smiling "Let's get going."

"Right!"

* * *

To be continued

The two elements have become allies, will they be able to defeat Jong? Chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Unleashing the Flames

The Peacemaker

Chapter 10: Unleashing the Flames

* * *

Ichi and Ren had started to head for the throne room, and after knocking out a few henchmen they finally made it; when they were about to open the door, Ren hesitated and asked, "Are you sure we can do this, the demon inside of Jong has gotten stronger. You saw it right?"

"Yeah, and I can see it now," Ichi answered. "it's gotten bigger, but that doesn't mean we give up. We have to believe in ourselves, but also believe in each other if we want to succeed."

Ren smiled and said, "You're right, with our powers we can take him down. Even though one of us is a half demon."

"Did you forget this half demon kicked your butt?" Ichi teased, but gave a stern look and said, "Let's get going!"

With weapons in hand the two pushed the door open, only to find an empty room; they stood ready for anything as the went inside, Ren asked, "Hey Ichi, where do you think he is?"

"Well this is is a guess from something else, but I think his voice is going to echo in the room," Ichi explained. "he'll taunt us like he knows he'll win, then he'll fall from the sky while sitting on the throne acting high and mighty."

"It seems you thought this through."

There was a voice calling from the echoes, it said, "Ren, have you truely betrayed me? It doesn't matter, you and that lowely lifeform will die at my hands. Just like the one's you knew from before."

"From before?" Ren asked, "What are you talking about!"

Then from the sky a giant throne fell in front of them, and sitting on the throne was a giant crocodile; he was as large as the throne he was sitting on, his eyes were gold and were like demons. Jong smiled and said, "Don't you remember the person who killed your parents, maybe this will help."

Jong held out something that shocked Ren, it was a knife with a gold handle; the sight of it made him the remember his parents murderer, he could see the crocodiles face covered in blood. That's when he realized who it was, it was Jong himself. A cold air enveloped his body as he said, "It was you, you killed them... **YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, YOU BASTARD!"**

"Yes I did, I remember how Ichi had those amazing powers," Jong smirked. "I wanted it for myself, but he suddenly vanished. That's when I heard about your family, and how your mother also had powers. I thought no one was left after I killed them, then I found you... my very own weapon."

That only made Ren more angry, but Ichi then said, "Man, look how fat he is?"

"What did you call me?" Jong retorted

"What are you talking about, get serious Ichi!" Ren exclaimed

"I would but the guy is as big as a freaking house!" Ichi replied, laughing "I never seen such a fatass, and I live with Po."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"What's with you, Po?" Fu asked

"I don't know, but I think someone just used me as an example." Po answered

"Less talking, more fighting!" Shiisaa exclaimed

"Right!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ren asked

"Keeping my cool, just like you should," Ichi explained. "I know how you feel right now, I felt the samething when I met my grandfather. But you have to stay strong, you have to always stay cool. Isn't that what having ice powers mean?"

Ren was shocked, he knew he had to keep calm in battle; he smiled and said, "Yeah, let's show him what we got!"

"You're all fools, you'll die here!" Jong retorted

"No one's gonna die, but you're going to be brung to justice!" Ichi said, forming a sword stance

"Not before we take him down a few sizes, this is for my parents!" Ren exclaimed

The two jumped at him and launched an attack, but he somehow disappeared; Jong came by their side and threw them to the wall, he laughed and said, "You don't stand a chance, you can't even reach me."

"No duh, cause you're as big as freaking house!" Ichi exclaimed

"But the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Ren retorted, "Hailstorm!"

"Crimson Bullets!"

Ren attacked with a barrage of hail while Ichi fired fireballs, the blows collided at Jong and pushed him back a little; Ichi enveloped Kageichi in flames and said, "Crimson dance!"

He attacked with a combo of fire, the final blow engulfed him in flames; Ren found this as an advantage and exclaimed, "Zero Freeze!"

Ren launched a shockwave from his naginata, which after it hit froze him; they were about to launch another attack to finish him, but then the ice started to break and unleashed an onslaught of blades from Jong's body. The blades got them, but they were able to dodge most of them. Ren saw how beat up Ichi was and asked, "You ok, Ichi?"

"Yeah, I can handle it," Ichi replied. "He hasn't seen anything yet: Shadow Stalker!"

Ichi disappeared out of sight and was found coming from Jong's shadow, but as he tried to attack Jong blocked his sword with his knife; Ichi took that as an advantage and jumped from the blade to give him a direct fire punch, Ren took the chance and exclaimed, "Glacier Spike!"

Ren charged at him and turned his naginata into a ice spear, Jong dodged but was hit on his side; with that the two took an advantage and attacked with a combination exclaiming, "Frozen Hornet!"

The two of them launched a barrage of thrusts with both of their weapons inveloped in their powers, the right side of Jong got incased in ice while the left got burned; Ren jumped to his head and swung his naginata like a baseball, it threw Jong into the wall and made a large crater. The two of them were tired, Ichi asked, "Is it over yet?"

"God, let's hope so." Ren hoped

"You actually think you won, that was nothing to me," Jong exclaimed. "all you've done is scratch me, now die like the worthless weapons you are!"

The barrage of blades came from Jong's body again, but because they were tired Ichi and Ren took the full force of the attack; they ended up falling to their knees in blood, the attack took a large blow on them both. Ren groaned in pain, "I can't die here... there's a reason I'm doing this."

"What would that be, all you are is a weapon." Jong stated

"You're wrong... we're not some weapon used to achieve power," Ichi retorted. "We're just kids with the power to help people, and to bring peace to others."

Ichi stood up and enveloped his blade in fire as he said, "As long as this fire burns bright, I'll keep going!"

"What is that, that flame is glowing brighter!"

Jong was right, the flame started to glow as bright as the sun; Ichi couldn't believe it, he thought, 'This is what Jubei said before, this is the flame of purification.'

"Take him down, Ichi!" Ren exclaimed

"Die you worthless weapon!" Jong said, charging

Ichi went into a sword stance and moved his sword in a circle, creating a ring of fire in front of him; while doing that he said, "My name is Kageichi Kagi, I am a member of the Kagi clan. This fire shows my burning spirit, my courage, and the power I have from the people I care about!"

"Just die already!" Jong exclaimed

"Now demon, leave this body forever; Heavens Flame!" Ichi exclaimed

Ichi swung his blade and launched a fire blast straight at Jong, as it burned him the demon from inside him started to disappear; when it was over Jong fell to the ground, Ren came up to him with his naginata and said, "I should end it, I should kill you right now. But I can't... because I know that its not right. What did you do to him?"

"I used the flames of purification to destroy the demon inside of him, he's still alive just hurt," Ichi answered. "at least he's...!?"

"What is that, it's like the demon from Jong is still here?" Ren asked

When they turned around they saw a dark figure coming from behind them, it turned into a giant oni that destroyed the roof; Ichi knew he couldn't take it down the way he was now, so he started to use the power of the black beast. Both of his eyes were as red as a demon, and black flames started to circle him. He looked to Ren and said, "Ren stay back, I'm going too...!?"

Ichi was shocked to see ice circling Ren, and as it started to encase him it grew bigger; and when it shattered it unleashed a giant white beast, it had demonic blue eyes and a long tail. The roar it made was monsterous and destructive, Ichi looked surprised and said, "Aisu Yajyuu: Ice Beast, kind of makes sense. Well I'm not letting him have all the fun, time to rock!"

The black flames started to engulf Ichi, and as they grew he became the black beast; it was the same as Ren only he had bloodshot eyes, the two roared a giant shockwave and charged.

* * *

To be continued

Ren is even more like Ichi, but you'll learn and even deeper connection between them later. Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Everything Explained

The Peacemaker

Chapter 11: Everything Explained

This maybe a short chapter, but now you'll finally figure out the connection between Ichi and Ren. I only own my characters.

* * *

While Ichi and Ren fought the giant oni, the others fought the last of Jong's henchmen; but as they kept going they started to grow tired, Po said, "I think... I'm about... to pass out."

"Keep going Po, we have to finish this." Shifu replied

"But they just keep coming back, there's no way we can beat them." Shiisaa sighed

"Not unless we kill them." Saya suggested

"No, we can't hurt them since their only possesed," Fu said, with flames in her hands. "I don't care what happens, but I'm going to free them!"

"Fu, your fire is glowing brighter." Xiaomu pointed out

Xiaomu was right, the azure flame that was in Fu's hand started to grow brighter; Fu knew what it was, she took out her evoker and said, "Orpheus, help me purify with your power: Arcs of Purity!"

Fu shot herself and summoned Orpheus, she was a women with long red hair and a heart shaped harp; as Fu fired her azure flames, Orpheus played a tune that aplified the flames and made it hit every henchmen. When the flames stopped the demons that were possessing them started to evaporate, Fu was jumping in joy saying, "I did it, I did the flames of purification! Looks like I beat Ichi too it, he's gonna be so jealous!"

"So she's twitchy's sister?" Mac asked

"I like her, she's got spunk." Tian replied

"Now that it's over, why don't we... what the!?"

The ground started to shake the whole room, everyone could barely stand up from it; after a moment it stopped, Kuro struggled to get up and said, "W-What just happened?"

After hearing a loud roar, Jubei said, "Well from the sound of that roar, I have to say that Ichi's fighting Jong."

"But it sounded like more than one person," Tigress explained. "so is he fighting with someone?"

"Ren, that makes the most sense." Fu answered

* * *

Meanwhile back outside the throne room, Ichi and Ren started to fight the giant oni; the oni swung it's blade at Ren, but he grabbed it with his mouth and took it from his hands. Ichi took him from behind and slashed his back with his claws, the attack pushed the oni near Ren which gave him the chance for a finishing move. Ren jumped on him and ate his whole head off, while Ichi went for his body. The two gave a roar that caused another earthquake through china, but as they stopped they turned into their original forms and fell to the ground unconcious.

* * *

(Ichi's Flashback)

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Litchi, no matter how much we don't want to think about it, our son is going to lose control and kill us," Reishin explained. "we can't change it, no matter what."

"Can't we supress his powers, or anything?" Litchi asked

"We wouldn't have enough time, it'll start soon." He answered

"Do you know what'll happen to him?"

"From my vision, he's supposed to be alone till he's fourteen," Reishin replied. "he'll learn how to control his powers, and he'll find a new family."

"But still, I feel awful knowing that we're leaving our son alone." Litchi said, teary eyed

"I felt the same way for years, this maybe our last day with him." Reishin said, comforting her

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Litchi looked to see a young Ichi next to her, he looked concerned as he saw her crying; Litchi embraced him in a hug and held him close, with tears in her eyes she said, "Stay the way you are, never change. If we ever leave you, never forget that we'll always love you."

"Mommy?"

"Don't worry, we'll always be with you Kageichi." Reishin assured

(Ren's Flashback)

"But Mommy, why do I have to leave?" Ren asked

"Because you have the potential to get stronger," His mom answered. "you'll learn how to use fire from your uncle, you might like it. Besides, you'll get to meet your younger cousin."

"My cousin, I guess it's alright." Ren said smiling

"Never forget Ren, I'll always love you." His mom said, smiling

(End Flashbacks)

* * *

"Hey Ichi, you awake?" Ren asked

"Yeah, I am now," Ichi said, yawning. "what's up with you?"

"I just remembered my mom, it was when she wanted me to see my uncle." Ren answered

"I just remembered my parents too, I could never remember my parents or what they looked like," Ichi explained. "I'm actually happy to remember them, so how did you do that transformation?"

"Didn't you know, some demons can turn into even monsterous forms." Ren replied, "For a half demon you sure don't know much twitchy."

"What?"

"Jong told me about a kid named twitchy in the white lotus, it's actually funny." He said, laughing

Ichi got up and said, "I wouldn't start talking... Tan-Tan."

"What was that?"

"Oh come on, you could have seen that coming a mile away," Ichi said, smiling. "Tan-Tan tanuki no kintama wa, Kaze mo nai no ni, Bura bura."

"I should've saw that coming, whatever." Ren sighed

(A/N: I'll write what Ichi said in the end of the chapter, it's actually a funny schoolyard song)

"Ok, why don't we get going?"

"Damn you..."

The two turned to see Jong struggling to get up, since the demon was out of him he turned back to his normal size; he groaned, "You're going to die... I'll finish you right now!"

Jong charged at Ichi with his knife in front of him, hoping to stab his heart; but then he was suddenly incased in black ice, Ren knew that he didn't do it so he turned to see Ichi. His eyes were bloodshot red as he said, "Kuroi Aisu."

"Ichi... you can use ice powers?" Ren asked

"Oh my god, I actually did it!" Ichi exclaimed, "Fu is so gonna be jealous, I was trying to learn that power."

"Wow, that's actually funny cause I was supposed to learn how to use fire."

Both thought the samething, Ichi said, "If you were supposed to learn fire..."

"And you were supposed to learn ice..."

"Then that means...!?"

"It looks like the quakes are over." Don assured

"So, that came from Ichi?" Juu asked

"Yeah, I could feel the power coming from him and Ren," Xiaomu answered. "man, I forgot how this felt."

"It's unlimited, monsterous, and just makes a chill go down your spine," Saya said, moving her finger down her chest. "it feels delicious."

"Hey, who's that over there?" Crane asked

"Hey it's Ichi, and... Ren?" Mantis said, surprised

Everyone turned to see Ichi walking with Ren like they were close friends, they all looked confused by it; Fu went between them and said, "Leave my brother alone!"

"Relax Fu, me and Ren our friends," Ichi assured. "He's the one who helped me beat Jong."

"You should be nice to me, we're cousins after all." Ren said, smiling

"Cousins!?" Everyone exclaimed

"Yep, you guys know him as Ren Aisu, but after talking I learned that he's a cousin on my father's side of the family," Ichi explained. "Ren's the son of my dad's sister, which is the reason why he has ice powers. Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"Yes it is, why didn't you tell me Ren?" Saya asked

"I never knew, I see you stopped that facade of yours." Ren said, smiling

"Wait, that was some trick to fool people?" Ichi asked

"Yeah, she had to do it so Jong would trust her," Ren answered. "Saya's actually an old childhood friend, we found her when I turned eight."

"Sorry about the kiss, just playing the part." Saya, said smiling

"You basically french kissed me, that was some acting," Ichi replied "But it's ok, I'm just happy we can be friends."

"Yeah, you actually are cute from this side."

Ichi turned red from that comment, which just made the two of them laugh; meanwhile, Huang di was happy that it was all over and said, "Thank you Shifu, you and your students saved us all."

"No need to worry emperor, but what ever happen to Huang di?" Shifu asked

"Oh yeah, I incased him in ice in the throne room," Ichi answered. "You can bring him to chor gom prison."

"Wait, you can use ice powers?" Fu said, nervously

"Yep, and the flames of purification so I'm way ahead of you!"

"No fair!"

"All's fair in kicking butt!" Ichi retorted

"Well it looks like everything is back to normal, how about we celebrate at my house," Jubei suggested. "Sake for everyone!"

"Alright, and we can leave the drinks to twitchy." Mac agreed

"I told you not to call me that!" Ichi exclaimed

"What's wrong with twitchy?" Ren said, smiling

"I don't know, what's wrong with Tan-Tan?" Ichi retorted

"... Are we going or not?"

"Let's go."

* * *

To be continued

Time to have some fun with this story, just to ask does this story felt like it had angst, cause if not I'll change it. Chapter 12 coming soon. BTW the thing Ichi said means 'Tan-tan-tanuki's testicles, there isn't even any wind but still go swing-swing-swing' lol.


	12. Chapter 12: Knowing Ren and Saya

The Peacemaker

Chapter 12: Knowing Ren and Saya

I only own my characters, all song names belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Oh yeah, this is 'hic' the best!" Jubei said, buzzed from all the drinking he did

"Didn't I tell you 'hic' twitchy makes the best drinks," Mac agreed. "Hey, more drinks over here!"

"Get them yourself you old drunks, as of now I'm on a break!" Ichi exclaimed, "How come the four of you aren't drinking?"

"I quit that years ago kid," Tian answered "That stuff just gets old anyway, the taste doesn't get any better."

"Same here." Juu and Don agreed

"What about you, Uncle Lao?"

"Well..." Lao could feel the cold stare coming from Shifu and said, "I don't think it's right to be drinking near children."

"Nice save, dad." Shiisaa chuckled

Ichi was happy to see everyone like this, he was even happy to meet Saya and Ren; to meet a relative from his father's side of the family made him feel like he knew more about his family, when he finally had the courage he said, "So Ren, tell me about yourself?"

"Not much to talk about, I never did much in the black dragons." Ren sighed

"Are you kidding, you would do whatever you could when you had time," Saya interjected. "Ren's a genius when it comes to music, you should hear him play the piano."

"Saya!"

"He likes to read stories with mystery and suspense, loves to plant flowers, and also likes to make ice sculptures with his power," She explained. "As for me, I like any kind of music, I love the beach, and for those who want to know why I'm in a human form, it's because I like having a body that can get me what I want."

"No wonder, I bet lots of guys think of you as a slut." Xiaomu replied

"At least they know who's hot and who's not." Saya retorted

"What was that!?"

"You heard me!"

"Don't start you two!" Ichi and Ren interjected

"So what kind of music do you guys like the most?" Fu asked

"Rock, my favorite song is 'Welcome to the Black Parade'." Ren answered

"Mines too, my fave is 'Welcome Home'." Saya included, "How about you two?"

"Honey!" Fu exclaimed

"Isn't that a cheery song from the vocaloids?" Shiisaa asked

"Yeah, Fu loves them." Ichi answered, "But I'll admit their pretty good, my favorite song is 'Fly me to the moon'."

"Fly me to the moon and let me play 'hic' among the stars, let me see 'hic what spring is like on jupiter 'hic and mars." Jubei and Mac sang.

"They just ruined a good song."

"What'd you expect from two drunks." Xiaomu said, laughing

Shifu and the others watched as the kids started laughing, he was happy to see the twins find so many friends; Po was happy too as he said, "I'm happy for those two, it's good to know that they can make friends."

"Yeah, I'm happy for them." Tigress said, smiling

"Whoa, Tigress happy for someone, I think those twins switched you with someone else." Mantis teased

"But now I'm worried for Ren, he's going to be alone now," Viper said, worried. "Master, shouldn't we do something?"

Viper was right, now that this was over Ren and Saya were going to be alone; Shifu didn't want to see that, he couldn't forgive himself if he had to leave them without a home. Because of that he said, "Ren, I would like to make a propositon with you."

"A proposition?"

"Yes, how would you like to live with us in the jade palace?" Shifu answered

"No way, really?" Ren asked

"On one condition, you have to teach the twins how to use their ice powers."

"You got a deal, thank you Master Shifu!"

"If you like Saya, you can stay as well." Shifu suggested

"No thanks, I can find my own place to live," Saya assured. "Now all I need is a job."

"I think I can help you with that, I'm great at finding jobs." Ichi said, smiling. "If you'd like Tian, I can find you one too."

"Me?" Tian said, confused

"The white lotus is a good job, but you guys need a second job to keep your group a secret," Ichi explained. "Something that can cover your tracks."

"He's right Tian di, since the black dragons are gone it'll be easier for people to find the other members of the triads," Don said, drinking his tea. "Having something to cover our tracks would be a good idea."

"I guess that's true, we should listen to our peacemaker." Juu agreed

Tian di laughed as his members agreed, he smiled and said, "I guess you talked me into it, alright I'll think of something. But I gotta ask something kid, why didn't you just kill Jong?"

"Cause it wouldn't be right to Ren, killing Jong wouldn't avenge the death of his parents," Ichi answered. "But by sending him to prison, he can atone for his sins as he rots in a cell. Bringing peace without violence, isn't that what a peacemaker is?"

"Ichi, you're gonna be one hell of a leader someday." Tian said, smiling

"Thanks, I hope whatever job you find will bring us together again." Ichi said, smiling

* * *

To be continued

I hope this is good information for Ren and Saya. Chapter 13 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13: New Beginnings

The Peacemaker

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

* * *

It was a brand new day in the valley of peace, it had already been a week since the battle with Jong and everything seemed normal; throughout the week, Shifu watched as Ren taught the twins how to use their new ice powers. He was even proud when he saw them teaching Ren how to use his fire powers, seeing them happy made him think of how special a moment this was. "Hey Shifu, want to come with us to the bookstore?"

"Yeah, we're gonna see Shiisaa." Fu continued

"Why not, but I wanted to ask if you three knew where Po and the five were?" Shifu asked

"We're supposed to meet them, at a place Ichi knows?" Ren answered, unsure himself

"You'll see, now let's go." Ichi said, smiling

The three of them were confused about what Ichi had in store, but as they walked down to the valley they found Shiisaa waiting outside the bookstore; while looking at his annoyed expression Ichi said, "Hey Shiisaa, what's up?"

"You'll never believe... who became the new owner of the store." Shiisaa sighed

"What happened to the old one?" Fu asked

"He said he had to move to help a family member, I wish he stayed so I didn't have to work for..."

"Hey Shiisaa, hurry up and... well look who's here."

The four were surprised to see Jubei coming from inside the bookstore, Ichi was surprised and said, "Don't tell me that you're the new owner?"

"Yep, I just came by to say hi and the next thing I knew the guy just gave me ownership," Jubei explained. "I guess it helps, I mean I get money so this might be a good thing."

"Right... we were about to get some books and bring Shiisaa over to a place Ichi wanted us to go to." Fu sighed

"I guess you should come too, how about it?" Ichi asked

"Why not, might be fun."

"Ok then, but first we have to wait for a shipment of new books." Shiisaa answered

"So you get shipments, from where?" Shifu asked

"I think it's called 'peacemaker industries' kind of weird."

"Who are you calling weird?"

The six were shocked at who they saw next, it was the members of the white lotus; each of them were wearing a white suit with a white lotus on the back, Tian di smiled and said, "I knew you were still a bookworm, so I thought this was a perfect job to cover our tracks."

"Delivering shipments of books means we can go to different places," Don explained. "Meaning if anyone get's suspicious we can just leave, plus now we can keep an eye on you comrade."

"If you ever need a favor, we'll help you out." Juu said, smiling

"Wait a minute, Juu where are the rest of the books?" Mac asked

"Um... I think I forgot about them, I do remember this awesome lottery but I ended up losing it."

"You scatterbrain idiot!"

The six just laughed as the two argued, Ichi then remembered what he was supposed to do and said, "How would you guys like to come with us?"

"I guess we have time, where to?" Tian asked

"My friends cosplay cafe."

"Cosplay?" Everyone asked

"So that's where you're bringing us, I should've known," Shifu chuckled. "Shall we get going?"

"Wait a minute, how come you never told me of a cafe?" Fu asked

"You never asked." Ichi said, smiling

Ichi led the way as everyone followed, once they reached their destination they found a building in the middle of the forest; it was large and had a large sign with hearts on it, as the front door open they saw a girl come out. She had short silver hair and wore a black maids outfit, she smiled and said, "Welcome to pachi pachi cafe, please come... oh, hey guys."

"Saya!?" Everyone exclaimed

"I said I'd help her find a job, so I asked Kaguya to give her one here," Ichi explained. "In exchange, Saya gets to live with her."

"Thanks again Ichi, I owe you alot," Saya said, smiling. "Come on in, there's a surpise waiting for you."

Without hesitation, everyone followed Saya inside; the whole building was full, and they all saw Po and the five watching the stage. Music started playing in the backround, and when they looked at the stage they saw a black and red haired girl wearing a short red dress. It was Kaguya, ready to sing a song to the audience.

Think of days with no hopes  
So alone in the dark, I cried so many tears  
Now I know, now I know  
The page was turning chapter one in my book of love

But you came and show me that dreams can come true  
I want you to know my heart glows from your touch  
In your arms, all the pain inside washes right through, together we'll find the way  
I believe in your love, I believe in our love  
No matter what I know our aim is true  
Every step we take our love will grow stronger  
I wish that two hearts could be one

Here we are hand in hand, we watched the star up in the sky that shining down on us  
We can share everyday in every way we hold the promise of tomorrow  
Hold me tight want to feel you close (so)  
Don't let me go, I want us to be until the end of time  
Call my name anytime, when your heart feel sorrow  
I wipe the tears from your face

I'll be there for you, I'll be right by your side  
I promise to cherish eternally  
You are the only one to led me through this life  
I wish that our hearts could be one

Seasons are changing, snow coming down now  
Melting from traces of our love  
Never be alone, forever more  
I believe your love, I believe in our love  
No matter what I know our aim is true  
Every step we take our love will grow stronger  
I wish that 2 hearts can be one  
I'll be there for you, I'll be right by your side  
I promise to cherish eternally  
You are the only one to led me through this life  
I wish our hearts could be one

I wish our hearts could be one

As the music ended, Kaguya bowed as the audience applauded to her performance; she smiled and said, "Thank you, that song was for a friend of mines. He was the first friend I ever made, and want to tell him how I feel with that song. Now that I found the courage to sing it in front of all of you, I know that I...!?"

Kaguya was shocked when she saw Ichi watching, her whole face turned red before she ran backstage; Ichi was confused from her reaction, but after a few minutes of figuring it out he realized why she left and instantly blushed. Fu smiled and said, "That was beautiful, Kaguya sang that song just for Ichi."

"So you are a ladies man, nice catch," Ren teased, but Ichi ignored him as he ran backstage. "Ichi I was only joking, oh man."

When Ichi made it backstage he saw Kaguya, seeing him made her nervous and caused her to turn her back; she was to scared to look at him, but she jumped as she felt his arms wrap around her. Ichi smiled and said, "Thank you Kaguya, your love warms my heart ever so."

"You sound like a knight showing chivalry to a princess," Kaguya chuckled. "I'm not that special."

"But you are, because you were the first person that gave me a reason to smile again," Ichi said, in a soft deep voice. "Because of that, I'll always be there for you. I'll always... love you."

Kaguya was shocked, tears started to fall from her eyes as she felt her lips touch his; it was passionate and loving, they felt as if they were in a forest filled with cherry blossoms begining to bloom. When they catched their breaths Ichi said, "Why don't we go see the others?"

She turned into her normal dog form and said, "Sure, let's go."

They both smiled as they held hands, but Ichi was surprised when he saw another panda with the others; he looked just like Po, but his eyes were as sky blue as Ichi's. He smiled and said, "Musaki, what're you doing here?"

(A/N: I thought it'd be nice to bring in Musaki, the least I could do for animation universe.)

"Hey Ichi, long time no see." Musaki said, smiling. "I heard about this place from a friend, I didn't know the owner was your girlfriend."

"What, I-I mean..."

"It's not like that!" Kaguya exclaimed

"Sure... you guys can't fool anyone." Po teased

"Now that we're here, what do we do?" Xiaomu asked

"Honey!" Fu suggested with enthusiasm

"Honey?"

"Great idea Fu, we can sing the honey song." Fu said, smiling. "We can even do the dance."

"No way, I'm not doing it!" Ichi argued. "That dance is too much for me."

"Come on, please?" They asked

"No way."

"Maybe Kage will agree, you guys are different in your own way." Po suggested

"No way in hell, that dance is stupid anyway!" Kage exclaimed

"Can't you do it for me?" Kaguya asked

Kage hesitated from look he got from eyes, he was irritated but said, "Fine, but don't we need at least eight people to do it?"

"Easy, you, me, Fu, Shiisaa, Xiaomu, Ren, Saya, and... oh, Musaki!"

"Me, I don't think I...!?"

"Listen Musaki, you're gonna dance and you're gonna like it!" Kage said, pulling his cheeks

"Alright, I'll do it just stop pulling my face!" Musaki pleaded

"Thanks Musaki, sorry about your face." Ichi said, smiling

"Ok, let's start!"

It only took a few minutes for everyone to get ready, but once they got ready Po took the stage and said, "Are you ready everyone, it's time for our next performance. It's the vocaloids, singing 'Honey'!"

Music started to play as the curtain went up, everyone watched as the eight of them started dancing to the music. When it it was time for the lyrics, they finally started to sing.

Everyone: Honey, Honey  
Honey, Honey

Kaguya: Honey, it is your fault I have this feeling  
This melody of love which has to  
be set to repeat inside of my heart

Twins: Honey!  
How do you seem to know everything about me?  
I wish I could express these hidden feelings I have for you

Xiaomu: If we are laughing or crying

Shiisaa: I want to only be with you

Both: I want to make, the distance  
between our hearts zero

Everyone: Sending to you, Honey  
Words of love I wrote  
I seemed to use a lot of cute emoticons  
Let's make it a secret between you and me  
Now message your love to me  
Please call me, call me, Honey!  
The sweet words I wrote  
While updating the blog that my heart had made  
I'll never tire of you, I will always love you, I will be happy  
Hey, won't you please tell me about you, my darling

Honey, Honey  
Honey, Honey

Kaguya: Honey, it is your fault I have this feeling  
The earphones of love that you gave me  
Repeat the same song over to my heart

Honey!  
Why is it I can only seem to hear your voice?  
My head is filled up with hearts. What else could this possibly mean?

Saya: All of our joy and our sorrow

Ren: I want to share it all with you~!

Musaki: So could you feel the same way that I feel about you?

Everyone: Sending to you, Honey  
Words of love I wrote  
I seemed to use a lot of cute emoticons  
Let's make it a secret between you and me  
Now message your love to me  
Please call me, call me, Honey!  
The sweet words I wrote  
While updating the blog that my heart had made  
I'll never tire of you, I will always love you, I will be happy  
Hey, won't you please tell me about you, my darling

Honey, Honey  
Honey, Honey

In the end they all formed a pose, which led the audience to applaud even more; Shifu was proud to see the kids... well, six kids and two werefox's have fun. When they over, Tian di smiled and said, "That was some performance, you guys look great in those outfits."

"You all did great." Tigress said, smiling

"Now I know something's wrong, first the advice, then the smile, and now the compliment," Mantis asked. "Who are you, and what did you do to the real Tigress?"

Everyone laughed at how Tigress started to get angry, and while everyone was distracted the twins moved back and said, "Thank you all for reading, we hope you enjoyed the story. Next story is a short christmas story about the spirit of christmas, and after that is the sequel to Klonoa's story. Sayonara!"

* * *

The End

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. BTW the song Kaguya first sang was caled white wishes by BOA, which is the opening song for the new Tales of graces game coming out.


End file.
